


Yet more prompts.

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dad Kratos, Fluff, Gen, Tags to be added, discord fics, friend's fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Yet again, more prompts.Who are you to complain, though?You searched for this.





	Yet more prompts.

"Are you ill again, boy?"  
  
"W-What? No! I'm _totally _fine."  
  
Kratos rolled his eyes as his son's laughter turned into a coughing fit, walking over and gently yet firmly grabbing a hold of his arm, pulling him to his cot and placing him upon it.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Atreus furrowed his eyebrows as he frowned up at his father, fighting back itch in his throat.  
  
"But I'm _fine_!"  
  
A hum.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Turning around Kratos places a wet cloth on his son's head, laying him down while holding it on. He pulls the furs up to cover the boy and steps back, nodding once satisfied.  
  
"Rest."


End file.
